Malibu Sunset, Budapest Sunrise
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Follows Erasing the Line and Island Home - It's time for Clint and Natasha to tie the knot. Blackhawk
1. Malibu Sunset

Begin Transmission

Lacy here again! Wow, I have gotten some seriously good reviews for my last two stories. Thank you guys so much! Especially Lastavica! Your review completely made my day! Now, on to the next promised story! The wedding of Hawkeye and Black Widow. I'd brain stormed for a while, trying to figure out where they should get married and I think I have the place. Now, since Natasha and Clint are probably two of the most private people anywhere, their circle of friends/family is rather small. Like, the Avengers team small. So the wedding will take place at Tony's house in Malibu, I looked up a picture of it so I could make sure there was room in the landscape. But really, it's Tony so there's plenty. And after a really long AN, read on and have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nada.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Natasha stared out the window of the guest room in Tony's Malibu mansion. She could see workers milling around the grounds, setting things up and stringing lights into the trees and shrubbery. Today was the day. She and Clint were finally getting married and she could hardly believe it.

It had been six months since Clint proposed in his own, very unique way and in those handful of months, their lives had changed so much. Natasha and Clint had both decided to give the Avengers their full focus, only going on SHIELD missions if Fury absolutely needed them, Pepper was five months along with her and Tony's first child, Thor was back from Asgard and spending as much time with Jane as possible.

Natasha turned away from the window and looked around the room. Her dress hung in a bag on the back of the door, her shoes were by the wardrobe and she was standing in her robe, waiting for Pepper and Jane to come help her get ready. She insisted she'd be fine alone but her maid of honor and bridesmaid wouldn't hear it.

"And how is the bride-to-be this morning?"

Natasha rolled her eyes as Tony walked in without even knocking. "She was doing fine until one of the groomsmen sauntered into my room like he owned the place."

Tony smirked. "I do own the place."

Natasha gave Tony a look. "You know what I mean, Stark."

Tony held up a hand. "Down spider girl. I was just stopping by to let you know that Jane and Pepper have just returned from getting their dresses and will be with you in a few moments."

Natasha smiled. "Thanks Tony,"

Tony stepped further into the room, hands in the pockets of his slacks. "Your boy's out there trying to pace a hole into my living room floor. I already had to replace it once, don't really wanna do it again. Any advice?"

Natasha laughed. "Sorry, can't help. Clint rarely feels nervous but when he does, all those years of training go flying out the window and he couldn't be still even if he wanted to."

Tony huffed. "Great." he turned. "I'll see ya out there,"

"Tony," Natasha stopped him. "Thanks for doing this for us."

Tony shrugged a shoulder. "Even if I'd said no, Pepper would have ignored me."

Natasha smiled. "Right,"

Tony gave a wave before leaving the room. Even if he tried to play his help off, Natasha knew he did it because he cared about them, the entire team. They were a family now.

"Alright," Pepper and Jane walked in, both with their hair and make up already done. Simple light gray shadow adorned their eyes with a clear gloss on their lips. Their hair was done the same, a french twist with wisps framing their faces. "our dresses are here. You," she pointed at Natasha. "go sit at the vanity and do not move until Jane and I finish getting our dresses on."

Natasha and Jane shared a look as the fiery red head did as she was told. It had appeared Pepper had developed a bit of a bossy side towards everyone instead of just Tony while pregnant.

"Don't argue with the pregnant woman." Clint's words came floating back to Natasha as she looked at herself.

It wasn't long before the other two women came back out and Natasha smiled at them. Both dresses were of the same design. Empire waist, strapless and light gray. Jane's fell to her knees while Pepper's went to her calves, her baby bump highlighted perfectly.

"You guys look amazing," Natasha smiled.

Pepper waved a hand. "Stop it, I'll start crying."

Jane laughed. "Just like she did when Tony called to make sure she and the baby were okay, ten minutes after we left."

Natasha laughed as Pepper swiped at Jane before coming up behind Natasha.

"Time to get the bride ready," Pepper said.

The three women shared a smile as they got to work.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Clint shifted and adjusted his right cufflink for the third time as he looked around the living room. He was nervous, an excited nervous but nervous all the same and it wasn't something he was used to.

Resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair, remembering Pepper's threat about messing it up, Clint looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a white tux, sans all that fancy shit; the vest, bow tie and cummerbund. The other guys were dressed the same but in light gray, matching the dresses Pepper and Jane were wearing.

"Yo Legolas," Tony sauntered into the room. "the girls are getting dressed so it's time to head outside."

Clint exhaled. "Alright, let's go."

Steve patted Clint on the back. "Not long now."

Bruce laughed. "I don't think that's helping his nerves, Steve."

Clint gave a breathy laugh. "They're not bad nerves, Bruce. I'm excited."

"You are a very lucky man, Hawkman," Thor said. "Lady Natasha is a wondrous woman."

Clint clapped Thor on the shoulder. "Thanks Thor,"

The five men made their way from the balcony of the mansion down a stone path that led to the large open area Tony had offered for the wedding. Clint took in the simple black, white and gray decorations, the lights in the trees as the sun started setting. A light breeze blew in from the water, rustling the petals of the roses that were everywhere. There were no chairs; as it was only the team, they were going to form a half circle around Clint, Natasha and the justice of the peace who would perform the ceremony.

Clint had tried to make Tony his best man but the Iron Man insisted it be someone else, that it was enough honor to have their wedding at his home. So Bruce was picked. The doctor was humbled and accepted gratefully. Clint had opted not to have a groomsman, even though Natasha had Jane. He decided since no one was sitting, it didn't matter who he picked, they would all be standing at his side.

The Justice came over and stood next to Clint as Tony touched the ear piece he was wearing.

"Alright, Jarvis just gave the word," Tony said. "the bride is on her way."

Clint turned to look back at the path as Pepper, followed by Jane, came into view. The ladies took their places across from Clint and the other men before they all turned again.

Clint's breath caught as Natasha stepped outside. Her fiery red hair was curled in loose waves and brushed off towards her right shoulder. Her eyes had the faintest shadow and a light gloss made her lips shine. Her dress was satin and chiffon floor length with beading on the bodice and the wide straps were tied at the shoulder in bows. Chandelier earrings swung from her ears and a tennis bracelet adorned her right wrist. She carried a single white rose and her smile was breath taking.

Natasha reached Clint and took his hand as the others closed the half circle around them.

"You look so beautiful," Clint said softly.

Natasha smiled. "And you look damn good in a tux,"

"Shall we begin?" the justice asked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Laughter filled the yard as the team sat around a large table.

"No, no," Tony choked out through his laughter. "you haven't seen this woman do anything until you see her lay Happy out flat when he clearly thinks he had the upper hand."

Natasha blushed and buried her face in Clint's shoulder, thinking back to the memory Tony brought up. The others laughed as Pepper nodded, remembering as well.

"In my defense," Natasha lifted her head. "he had just asked me if my boxing training was booty boot camp."

The boys roared with laughter while Pepper and Jane shared a wince. Asking a master assassin a question like that. Happy was lucky to still be walking.

"Booty boot camp," Clint hummed. "now there's an idea."

Natasha glared at her husband. "Let the idea go if you want to come on this honeymoon with me."

Clint laughed. "Yes dear," he saw Tony touch his ear piece again. "What's up, Stark?"

Tony smirked. "My wedding present is about five minutes out."

Natasha shook her head. "Wedding present, Tony letting us have the wedding here was more then enough."

Pepper laughed. "Nothing is ever enough where Tony is concerned."

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Jane asked, settling into Thor's side.

"No one place," Clint said. "we're gonna travel for a bit before heading to an island in the south Pacific where we have a small house."

Natasha rested her head on Clint's shoulder. "That's where he proposed so I felt it was a good place to spend the last part of our honeymoon."

"I was gonna say take pictures," Steve said. "but then I realized it was too much of a Stark comment."

The group laughed, even Tony because he'd been thinking of asking before Steve said anything. Before talks could continue, the sound of a chopper broke through the air and caused the wedding party to turn.

"Right on time," Tony said as he stood. "Clint, Natasha, your wedding present."

Pepper stood as well. "This chopper is yours for the length of your honeymoon. The pilot will take you anywhere you want and all you have to do is give him a call for pick up to the next place."

Clint and Natasha smiled brightly and hugged their friends while Happy appeared out of nowhere with their luggage.

"Where to first?" Tony asked so he could inform the pilot.

"Budapest."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, there's the wedding. All cute and sweet. I have a surprise! There will be a second part to this! I'm in the process of writing their wedding night but it's getting long and I wanted to give this to you so you're not all waiting. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. Budapest Sunrise

Begin Transmission

Lacy here and as promised so is the wedding night smut! Nothing really else to add so read on and have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Natasha looked around the spacious hotel room she and Clint were spending their first night in. Normally they picked small, quiet, out of the way places, even when not working but Clint had quieted Natasha's protests saying it was their honeymoon and they were allowed a little luxury.

"Alright," Clint shut the room door and removed his shoes and jacket. "we are all alone until we're ready to leave."

Natasha turned from the window and smiled. "And when will that be, exactly?"

Clint wrapped his arms around her waist and shrugged. "Oh I say around the time I decide to let you out of bed." he smirked. "Or that we need a new bed."

Natasha laughed. "That was one time, you jerk, and it was your fault."

Clint laughed. "Yeah, okay I'll take blame for that." he just looked at Natasha for a long moment. "Can you believe we're here? Really here after everything?"

Natasha looked around the room before nodding as she looked back at Clint. "Yeah, I can." she ran a hand through Clint's hair. "Love you,"

Clint rested their foreheads together. "Love you too,"

Their lips met without conscious thought from either. Each angled their head perfectly and sighed as they sank into each other. Clint's hands slid up Natasha's back, pushing their bodies closer together as Natasha tangled her own hands in Clint's hair, gripping it gently as she helped Clint bring her closer.

Clint's fingers found the top of the lace that held Natasha's dress closed and started playing with the ends, tugging gently.

Natasha pulled back, smiling as Clint tried to follow. "If you want me out of my dress, Barton, you know you don't have to ask."

Clint chuckled. "Thought, being our wedding night, I'd be polite."

Natasha closed the gap again, hovering over his lips. "Very gentlemanly of you. You have my permission. All night."

Clint shut his eyes. "Good to hear." He gripped the lace ribbons and tugged harder, feeling the delicate bow coming undone. He felt the bodice of the dress loosen and slid his hands up to the silk that held the dress up in bows of their own on Natasha's shoulders. Repeating the process, he tugged and broke their kiss to watch her dress slid to the ground. Pale mauve lingerie cover the intimate parts of Natasha's body as she looked up at him through half lidded eyes, lust giving a smokey look to her brown irises.

"Gorgeous," Clint whispered, placing a kiss on Natasha's bare shoulder, his arms snaking around her again as he moved along her collar bone and throat.

Natasha let her head fall back, sighing softly and gasping gently at the touch and feeling of Clint's mouth. She fists his open collar before sliding her fingers down, slowly popping each button from its hole, tracing her fingers over each new inch of exposed skin.

She reached the bottom of the shirt, tugging it from Clint's pants and moved her hands back to his shoulders to push the material away and to the floor with her dress. Clint took his arms away from Natasha long enough to allow this but before he could hold her again, she dropped to her knees in front of him and started work on his belt buckle.

Clint watched his gorgeous wife kneeling in the pool of fabric that was her dress, slowly removing the belt from its loops. He watched her get irritated with her heels and paused briefly to kick them off before raising up on her knees, her fingers sliding into his waist band and looking up at him.

"Let's take this to the bed." Clint said softly, reaching down to pull Natasha to her feet. "I want this to be perfect."

Natasha smiled. "It already is."

Wordlessly, the two moved back to the bed and Clint let Natasha lay down first before climbing on after her, his body resting just to the side of hers, his elbow holding him up as he watched her.

Natasha leaned up to capture Clint's lips again, the hand she brought up to rest on his chest applying pressure of push him down on his back so she could straddle his body. Her hands steadied her on his chest as they watched each other, waiting for the other to make the next move.

Natasha never broke eye contact as she slid her hand down, playing idly with the button and zipper of Clint's pants. She watched his eyes slid shut as her other hand moved over the bulge that was tenting just in front of Natasha's center.

"Tasha," Clint groaned as his hips jerked up when Natasha cupped his erection through the fabric, starting a slow, almost painful pace.

Natasha leaned down and kissed just above his belly button. "Relax,"

She pushed the button through its hole and slowly pulled the zipper down. Clint still had enough of his mind to lift his hips so Natasha could remove his pants and boxers. He gave a light shiver as the cool air of the room washed over his bare skin only to be replaced by Natasha's hot mouth as she placed open mouthed kisses along his inner thighs, climbing higher with each one.

Clint fought the urge to arch his body closer to Natasha as she teasingly kissed around his hard on, brushing it with her nose at each pass. Before he could plead for her to put him out of his misery, her lips closed around him, her tongue daring out to taste the tip as pre-cum dripped from it. Clint's eyes popped open as Natasha quickly took him all the way in, flexing her throat muscles to milk him.

"God, Tasha," Clint breathed as he fisted his hand in her hair, lifting his hips in time with her running her lips over him.

One of her hands came up to cup Clint's balls, rolling and massaging them as she worked her mouth up and down his length.

Clint panted as he felt himself slipping. If he didn't stop her soon, the night would be over before it started. Reaching down with both hands, he coaxed Natasha away from his penis and up onto his chest.

"You are very skilled with that mouth of yours," Clint said, kissing her quickly, tasting himself on her lips.

Natasha returned the kiss. "Glad you approve."

Clint laughed. "Oh I more then approve, babe. Now," he quickly flipped them so he was on top. "time to return the favor." he locked their lips together in a brief but passionate kiss before moving down along her chin and jaw, slowly moving to the soft skin of Natasha's neck and down to the valley of her breasts.

Natasha sighed, pressing her head back into the mattress as Clint's lips closed over her right nipple through the thin silk of her bra. As he teased, rolled and bit her nipple, Natasha shifted her legs, trying to relieve the throbbing at her core as the spring inside her tightened further.

"Impatient," Clint murmured around her nipple. "What was it you said to me?" he glanced up. "Relax."

Natasha blew out a breath but tried to do as he said. Being passive during their love making wasn't her thing but she knew when Clint wanted to be the one in control and used all her strength to give him that.

Clint smiled as he felt the tension in Natasha's body. He knew she hated not doing something during times like this but he was grateful that she let him have his time.

Sliding a hand up over Natasha's stomach, Clint easily found the front closure of Natasha's bra and popped it open. He watched as her heavy breathing shook her breasts free from their silk confines. Nudging his nose against one of her nipples, he used one arm to pull Natasha off the bed and the other to remove her bra completely. Thankfully it was strapless and fell away easily.

"You're still overdressed," Clint breathed against Natasha's lips as he lowered her back to the bed.

Natasha sighed, arching her back, loving the feeling of her breasts against Clint's chest. "Better get on that then,"

Clint smiled before capturing Natasha's lips once more. With his mouth occupied, Clint moved his hands down Natasha's torso, tracing her ribs absently before reaching the waist band of her panties. Feeling Natasha lift her hips, Clint pulled the fabric down as far as he could reach without breaking the kiss, feeling Natasha wiggle as she removed her underwear the rest of the way.

"No more play," Natasha gasped for breath. "love me, Clint."

Never able to refuse Natasha, especially in bed, Clint lined his hard erection up with Natasha's wet, dripping opening and pushed in, slowly, torturing them both.

Natasha gripped the back of Clint's neck, digging her nails into his flesh, neither caring about the marks that would be there in the morning.

"You feel so good, Tasha," Clint exhaled in her ear before catching the lobe between his teeth. "So good,"

Natasha felt herself get even wetter at Clint's words. "Clint, please,"

Knowing she was ready, Clint rested his weight on his forearms and started thrusting, pulling nearly all the way out before sliding back in, burying himself to the hilt, hitting Natasha in exactly the right spot to have her shaking within minutes.

"I won't last long," Clint panted. "but I promise,"

Natasha nodded, her eyes squeezed shut. "I know,"

It didn't take long before both could feel the end coming. Their foreplay had pushed them further to the edge then ever before and within a short few minutes, they were crashing over the edge, calling each others names with hoarse cries of pleasure.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Clint shifted carefully, laying with his chest pressed against Natasha's back, his right arm over her waist, his left tucked under her head as a pillow. The faint light of day came through the window, shining a stream of light on their left wrists, where they lay side by side. Just over a month old, their tattoos were shining in the early morning light. Natasha had her engagement ring and wedding band with Clint's initials while Clint had his wedding band and Natasha's initials. While both were currently wearing the actual rings, the marks on their bodies would always be with them when the physical couldn't.

Running his thumb over Natasha's tattoo, Clint pressed his lips to her shoulder blade and let his eyes drift shut.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I do have a habit of making the ending scenes from Clint's point of view. Strangely, he's easier for me to write then Natasha. Don't know why. Either way, there's your smut. Took forever but that's cause I kept trying to write it more romantic then I see being realistic for these two. But I worked passed it and I think we're all good! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
